InFAMOUS Rebirth
by Chipmunk Superfan
Summary: Casey and Kasey rescue Amy


**Infamous: Conduit Rebirth**

Prologue

On a cold autumn day in Empire City, three girls are talking on the roof in the Neon District where their Uncle Zeke lived before the Ray Sphere blast. Two of them, Kasey and Casey Magrath, are the twin daughters of the famous conduit Cole Magrath. The third is their best friend, Amy Warner, a conduit who controls water. Casey, who uses blue lightning, wears a blue and white sweat suit and has two katanas in sheaths on her back. Her sister, Kasey, who wears a black and red sweat suit and also has two katanas, wields red lightning. She absorbed some of the Ray Sphere's energy while trying to save the city and became corrupted by it, but recovered after a huge battle with her sister. Amy is a conduit they met in New Marais 3 years ago. She helped them defeat Bertrand and the Militia using her water powers. She wears a pink tank top on top of a white shirt and black jeans. They are about to visit their parent's graves in the northern Historic district, but a surprise waits for them.

End Prolouge

"I think we should go now," says Kasey as she walks down the street with her sister, "We haven't been to our parent's graves since The Beast took them from us."

"I just hope we don't get jumped on the way there," replied Casey. Their parents, Cole and Trish Magrath, were killed when the Beast attacked them during a picnic when they were 8 years old. When they reached the draw bridge to the Historic District, they were startled by a splashing sound and the appearance of their friend, Amy.

"Where are you going, Lightning Ninjas?" she asked them after they caught their breath.

"We were going to our parent's graves, but you came along and scared us to death!" Casey replied.

"You want to come, Amy?" asked Kasey?

"Sure. I haven't been their either." replied Amy. Kasey and Casey then jumped onto the power lines, while Amy teleported in a cloud of gray mist.

When the girls reached the other side of the bridge, they were greeted by Lucy Kuo, a conduit with ice powers from New Marais, who helped them defeat the Behemoth. After a short reunion, Kuo told them about a strange glow coming from their parent's grave.

"Kasey, do you think...?" asked Casey, but Kasey was already running after Kuo and Amy towards the graveyard.

"Wait for me!" Casey yelled as she raced after them.

When they reached the cemetery, they immediately saw a bright blue glow coming from their father's grave, but they were focused on the pink glow surrounding their mother's plot.

"Wait, Mom wasn't a conduit!" said Kasey, staring at the bright light surrounding the grave.

"That glow must mean something! We need to dig their bodies up, now!" replied Casey.

"Wait!", said Kuo, stopping them, "We can't do that!"

"And why not?" asked Casey. They then started to dig for the bodies of their parents.

"I didn't think I'd actually be this close to the legendary Cole Magrath!" said Amy with a smile.

"Shut up and dig, Amy!" said Kasey, throwing fistfuls of dirt over her shoulders.

After the caskets were retrieved from the holes, the girls started to hear knocking sounds from inside the coffins. Screaming, they scattered like flies, but returned after they heard the voice of their dad coming from the coffin.

"Daddy? Is that you?" asked Kasey.

"Yes, so get me out of this thing!" replied the voice.

"Is mom alive too?" asked Kasey.

"Yes, I am." the voice of their mom replied.

The girls then opened the caskets and almost fainted when their dad and mom, whose arms were glowing with the same pink light, emerge from the caskets and embraced the twins while Amy and Kuo watched, almost crying at the sight of the reunion.

The girls said good bye to their friends and walked back to their old house with their parents, who were asking them about what happened while they were gone.

"Well, Kasey became an anti-hero and started working with Moya to find the Ray Sphere." said Casey.

"And Casey became a famous hero and saved me after I absorbed a Ray Sphere blast caused by Sasha, leader of the Reapers." Kasey added.

"You mean we both absorbed that blast! Remember that new power we learned?" Casey replied.

"So you got control of your powers? Great!" said Cole.

"When we were 12." replied Kasey.

"So when did mom get her powers?" Casey added.

"In the same blast that created the Beast. You know, when she died?" Cole Replied.

"Yes. So, what are her powers?" asked Casey.

"I possess lightning powers as well." replied Trish.

"So we are a family with the exact same powers?" Kasey asked.

"No. My powers are more like Kessler's lightning." said Trish.

"We're home! Remember this place?" said Cole. They stopped in front of a building in the southern part of the Historic District. It was partially destroyed, considering it has been 15 years since it was used.

"I guess we need a new house!" said Cole.

"I lived on Alden's old tower for a while." said Kasey.

"And I live on the roof that Zeke lived on. I think Amy should be there now." added Casey.

"Who's Amy?" asked Cole.

"It's my best friend. She's a conduit with water powers. We met in New Marais." said Casey.

"Watch out. You know what water does to us." warned Cole.

"Don't worry, dad! Come with me. She wants to meet you." said Casey, motioning for her family to follow. Casey climbed to the top of a building, soon followed by her family. She then used her static thrusters to glide to a light pole, and then she glided over to a power line and grinded to the Neon District with her family. They then glided to the nearest building.

"I remember this place!" said Cole.

"Yeah. It's where we first met." replied Trish.

"Really?" asked Casey.

"Where have you been? Even I knew that!" added Kasey.

"Here we are!" said Casey.

"Amy should be waiting on the roof." added Kasey. The Magraths then climbed the building, but when they reached the roof, nobody was there.

"Where is she?" asked Cole.

"I don't know...Look! A note! Oh, crap!" said Casey, looking more concerned by the second, "It says she's been captured and taken to New Marais! Suddenly, a white mist appeared to fly towards them.

"It's Kuo!" said Kasey.

"Cole! It's good to finally meet you. I'm Lucy Kuo. I helped your daughters learn to control their powers after the Beast attacked." Said Kuo.

"Thank you, Kuo. Without you, my girls would have never learned to control their powers. Now, we need your help." replied Cole.

"What is it?" asked Kuo.

"My best friend was kidnapped and taken to New Marais!" said Casey.

"Ok. I'll try to help. We should search the city for clues." said Kuo. Casey then started going crazy, carrying on about what she'd do to the people who kidnapped Amy. Kasey then slapped her sister in the face.

"What did you do that for?" asked Casey.

"You should be thanking me!" replied Kasey.

"For what? You slapped me!" argued Casey, blue lightning surrounding her arms.

"Shut the he-" Said Kasey, activating her red lightning powers.

"Girls! Girls! Stop this! Remember what happened last time you started fighting?" interrupted Kuo.

"We both almost died. Sorry, Kasey." Said Casey.

"Don't worry. It's my fault, anyways." replied Kasey.

Amy didn't know what they were going to do to her. She was locked in a cage being loaded into a cargo ship bound for New Marais along with another conduit. He had black hair and wore a green shirt and blue jeans. His said his name was Josh and that he had fire powers. He was taken from his family in the Warren District just because he tried to save a civilian from a gang of thugs.

"I just wish somebody would save us!" said Josh.

"My friends should be coming. They will save us." replied Amy.

"Are they conduits as well?" asked Josh.

"Yes. In fact, you should know them." answered Amy.

"You don't mean Lady Infamous and her sister? Are you crazy? You saw what they did!" screamed Josh.

"Don't be scared of them. They forgave each other! Didn't you see?" asked Amy.

"No. I got scared and ran away. Does that make me sound like a chicken?" replied Josh.

"No. You're not a chicken for running away from a huge battle! You're a conduit! Do you even know how to control your powers?" asked Amy.

"Yes. I got my powers from the blast during that battle. I was running from the blast wave." answered Josh.

"We should escape when we reach New Marais." said Amy.

"Good idea, but how did you know that we're headed to New Marais?" asked Josh.

"It said on the side of the boat." replied Amy.

Back in Empire City, Kuo and the Magraths have split up to find clues around the city. Kasey and Casey were walking near the shipyard in the Warren District, when they noticed two cargo ships from New Marais. They immediately called their dad and Kuo with the Intel. They then decided to meet near an open container to plan their next move. The first ship left as Cole and Trish got there, and they then decided to infiltrate the second ship by hiding in the open cargo container. Cole and Trish stayed behind as mission control. The girls hid in the boxes inside of the container, and waited. Ten minutes later, they were loaded onto the ship, and were soon to be on their way to New Marais.

In New Marais, Amy and Josh's cage was unloaded. They then put their plan in action. Quickly, Josh used his powers to heat the bars. Then, Amy used her powers to cool the bars. This continued for about 10 minutes until the conduits finally escaped. The people who captured them were quick to surround them, but Amy thought of a different plan to escape without killing anyone. Josh sent a blast of fire out of his right hand, then Amy unleashed a stream of high-pressure water aimed towards the fire. The attacks met, creating a cloud of steam that hid their escape into the Gas Works.

"This is where the Magrath girls and I defeated Bertrand." said Amy.

"Really? Wasn't he the guy I saw turn into a gigantic monster on the lower island?" asked Josh.

"Yes. It took us a while, but we beat him!" answered Amy.

"We should head to the southern island." Josh said.

"Good idea. Follow me." Amy replied.

The conduits have been on the boat to be heading toward New Marais for almost an hour.

"Are we moving yet?" asked Kasey.

"No. I believe the engines would be on if we were!" joked Casey.

"Why you little piece of shi..." Kasey yelled.

"GIRLS! Stop fighting and shut up! Think of what they'll do if they catch us!" Kuo said.

"Right. We need to save Amy." replied Kasey.

"I thought I heard the crew saying they captured two conduits. Amy is the first, but who's the other?" asked Casey.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out." Kuo said as the engines started.

The next day, the second cargo ship arrived in the port in New Marais. Before their container was unloaded, the girls and Kuo snuck out. After taking down 3 guards, a crew member spotted them and raised the alarm.

"Oh, shi..." said Kasey.

"Get ready for battle" interrupted Kuo.

"Bring it on!" added Casey. Kuo froze the floor, causing the guards on the boat to fall off into the water, while Casey and Kasey jumped onto the dock.

"Casey! You take the left side!" yelled Kasey.

"Ok. Let's take them all out with one move!" replied Casey. They then both unleashed the same attack, which they learned the day they found the Ray Sphere. The twin's Blaze Sphere attacks combined, causing a huge explosion that devastated a nearby warehouse.

"That was awesome" said Kasey.

"Yeah, completely awesome!" added Casey.

"Look over there!" yelled Kuo.

"What happened to that cage?" asked Casey.

"That's the cage that Amy and the other conduit were kept!" replied Kasey.

"How do you know that?, Kasey?" asked Casey.

"The damage to the cage. The metal bars were heated and cooled rapidly." replied Kasey, "So the other conduit has the power of fire."

"Good. Let's climb that crane and see if we can spot them." Kuo suggested. The girls and Kuo climbed the crane, but didn't see Amy or the other conduit. Instead, they saw an arrow that could only be seen from that crane. It pointed toward the bridge to the southern island.

"I guess they went that way." said Kasey.

"You think?" asked Casey sarcastically.

"They knew only we would be smart enough to climb the crane, so they arranged the rocks into a giant arrow." said Kuo, glaring at the girls. Kuo and the girls then headed towards the bridge, and into Flood Town.

"I hate this place! This place is flooded!" Said Casey.

"No Duh, sis! That's why it's called Flood Town!" replied Kasey.

"You really need to stop with the sarcastic remarks. A fight here could result in the death of a lot of people and even you!" said Kuo.

"I guess you're right. Once we get over that bridge, we'll be safe. Let's focus on that." suggested Casey.

"I'll call dad when we get to the southern island." said Kasey.

"There is a fort on the far end of this island." stated Amy.

"Isn't there a cemetery between here and the fort?" asked Josh.

"Please don't mention that cemetery." said Amy, about to cry.

"Why not? Please tell me." Josh said.

"Ok. My family is buried there. My dad went insane soon after he got his powers and killed my mother and younger brother." replied Amy.

"Oh. Sorry I told you to tell me. Must have been hard." Josh added.

"It's ok. I needed to tell somebody." said Amy, "Let's head to the fort." The conduits started to the fort, but they decide to go through the cemetery to visit the graves of Amy's mother and brother.

The twins and Kuo finally reached the far bridge. "We could've just used the first bridge, you know!" said Kasey, obviously annoyed.

"If we did, it would be a lot harder to find Amy!" Objected Kuo.

"She's right, you know. In fact, I think there's a clue over there on that light post!" added Casey. Like she said, there was an arrow taped to the light post. It had three numbers written on it: 1, 13, and 25.

"Those numbers spell out Amy's name!" said Kasey.

"I don't get it. How can numbers spell a name?" asked Casey.

"Looks like you're dumber than you look! 1= A, 13= M, and 25= y. Get it now?" replied Kasey.

"What was that, you rotten little jacka..." yelled Casey.

"GIRLS! I'm getting tired of your fighting! Stop this now!" screamed Kuo. The girls then thought of the huge fight that almost killed both of them. They immediately forgave each other.

"Look! That's my favorite restaurant! Let's stop for lunch." said Kuo. They then sat down and ordered lunch.

Just minutes after they got their food, they were interrupted by a huge explosion. "Holy shi..." said Casey.

"We need to help those people!" interrupted Kuo.

"Come on!" screamed Kasey.

When they got to the location of the explosion, they say the same people dragging two conduits towards the abandoned fort. They immediately recognized one of them: Amy! The other had flames surrounding his arms.

"Amy! We'll save you!" screamed the twins together.

"No! They'll kill you." Said Amy, before she was slapped in the face for talking.

"We need to save them!" said Casey.

"How? They have more a whole army guarding them! That would be suicide!" added Kasey.

"They are going to Fort Phillipe. I've got a plan. You know how conduits can come back to life? I have a friend that could help us." said Kuo.

"Where is your friend?" asked Casey.

"In the cemetery." replied Kuo, "Remember how we revived your parents?"

"Yes! Let's go!" said Kasey.

"What's your friend's name?" asked Casey.

"Her name is Nix, the Swamp Demon of Fire!" answered Kuo.

In the cemetery, Kuo and the girls quickly found Nix's grave. It was glowing with a black and red flame-like glow. They dug up the casket and opened it. Suddenly, Nix was out of the casket and on top of Casey. "Who the heck are you?" asked Nix.

"I'm Casey. Daughter of Cole Magrath! That is my twin sister, Kasey. You already know Kuo." said Casey while trying to get Nix off of her.

"What? He has a family? I was his biggest fan! Where is he?" screamed Nix.

"He's at home in Empire City. We'll take you to meet him after you help us." added Kasey.

"Ok. What do you need?" asked Nix.

"Our friend was captured and taken to the fort. Our powers are strong, but not strong enough.

"Casey said, dusting the cob webs off her clothes.

"Ok. I'll help." said Nix after a moment of thought.

The girls, along with Kuo and Nix, are on a building across from the fort planning their attack. "...And Kuo and I will attack the fort at dawn. Kasey and Casey, you come in about 30 minutes after we start the attack." Nix said. "Ok. Good idea" said the twins, at the exact same time, which led into a stream of 'jinx's'. "Shut up, you two!" said Kuo and Nix at the same time, which led into yet another stream of 'jinx's'.

"They're worse than us, right, Casey?" asked Kasey.

"Right, Kasey. Way worse." answered Casey.

At the first sight of sun, Nix and Kuo went to attack the fort. The sound of gunfire woke the twins. They quickly got dressed and waited for the signal. Suddenly, Kuo shot an ice rocket straight up, and Nix did the same with a hellfire rocket. That was the signal. Just as the girls got to the ground, Kuo went in to search for the two conduits. The girls activated their powers, and started the second phase of the attack. They each drew their twin katanas and charged towards two different groups of enemies. One slice from the electrified swords was enough to defeat each enemy. They then told Nix to get back to the roof and unleashed their most powerful attack: the Twin Blaze Sphere. The two electrical charges fused into one, creating an electrically charged dome which then imploded, killing half, and restraining the rest of the enemies. Kuo finally emerged with the two conduits and introduced the twins to Josh, the other conduit. They then wondered how they were going to get home, when they saw a large helicopter with a huge cage under it. It was flown by John, a conduit who was revived by Cole. John loaded everybody into the cage and flew them home.

Back in Empire City, the twins, Amy, and Josh all went to the roof where they stayed with Trish, while Nix, Kuo, and John met with Cole on the street below. The next day, Nix was flown back to New Marais and the twins got back to catching their parents up to what happened before they returned. They also decided to start training again the next day

The End

Until something else happens.


End file.
